Incertidumbre
by Diana Candy
Summary: "...Ambos rieron levemente, despidiendo las inseguridades del pudor acumulado en los años de inmadura adolescencia. Saludando la valentía de afrontar juntos la nueva vida de su unión. La desnudez se había olvidado, la vergüenza estaba extinta. Sólo había espacio en la habitación para el consuelo de su amor correspondido..." One-shot. RanmaXAkane


_**Sin fines de lucro. Los personajes aquí presentes no son de mi autoría, sino de la magnífica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente la siguiente historia me pertenece.**_

 _!je l'apprécie!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Incertidumbre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando ella concluyó la somnolencia de los ojos para encender la mirada, se percató que él ya estaba despierto. Sus brazos aún la abrigaban contra el límpido pecho desnudo y la impávida mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo. Ella permaneció mirándolo desde abajo, en altura y espíritu, como ocultándose, y se preguntó qué pensamientos lo hipnotizarían así. Él suspiró e, inmediatamente, bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Buenos días —susurró Akane.

—¿Estabas despierta? —preguntó Ranma, ruborizado.

Ella no respondió, ni tampoco el chico dijo nada más. Era una situación desconocida por completo, tanto, que ultimaron que era un tanto incómoda; no: muy incómoda, en realidad. ¿Qué debían decir? ¿Cómo deberían saludarse?

Ella no había deshecho el abrazo ni asomaba tal intención, pero se atormentaba sabiendo que no podrían quedarse así toda la mañana, posponiendo alguna reacción que ahuyentara ese estatismo emocional. Así pues, Akane se separó de Ranma y se incorporó. Al hacerlo, la sábana se deslizó de su pecho, dejando así al descubierto los senos tersos que la seda resguardaba de la imprudencia. Con agónica velocidad, ella se volvió a cubrir.

Incapaz de mirar a Ranma, buscó con la vista sus prendas por la habitación, pero las halló esparcidas a una minada distancia de la cama. Ella no iba a levantarse, no se atrevía. Estaba desnuda, y lo único a su alcance para cubrirse era esa sábana despiadada, que al tomarla haría que fuera Ranma quien quedaría expuesto en su total despojo.

La tez de ella se incendió en rubor miserable y dictador, cuyo reproche le recordaba que ya no era una niña; en la noche anterior, se había convertido por fin en una mujer, y, no obstante, su infantil vergüenza y pudor se negaban a abandonarla. ¿Qué haría? La incertidumbre le provocó ganas de llorar. No hubo valor para otro ademán, así que permaneció sentada en la cama, sin osar voltear la mirada hacia el cómplice de su titubeo.

Para Ranma la situación no era menos embarazosa. De igual modo, aunque demudado en vez de enrojecido, se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cama. Su ropa estaba tan inalcanzable como la de Akane, y, por supuesto, él tampoco deliberaba contonearse desnudo por la habitación ante los ojos de ella. Un culposo terror le asaltó vacilaciones a Ranma, como aquellas tersuras durante la noche hubiesen sido un crimen, y él el victimario que tenía a Akane dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, en un hilo de voz. Akane sólo asintió, sin voltear.

—Ranma, ¿en qué pensabas cuando mirabas al techo? —preguntó ella, con ausente voz.

Él no respondió al instante, sino que meditó una contestación acertada, tal vez algo que sonara a disculpa si es que le había hecho daño; algo que le permitiera ser merecedor para mirarla de frente. No obstante, al final no pudo más que responder la verdad de su inocencia.

—Creo que estoy algo asustado…

—¿Asustado? —ella por fin lo volteó a ver.

—Todo me parece muy confuso —comenzó a decir Ranma—. Hace años llegué desde China, y siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Como si apenas ayer nos hubiéramos conocido.

—¿Como si hubiera sido ayer cuando fingíamos odiarnos? —indagó ella, sigilosamente divertida.

—Sí —asintió él, con un ánimo rehabilitado—. Como si apenas ayer hubiese sido la primera boda fallida, tras la batalla de Jusenkyo.

—Como si justo ayer nos hubiéramos declarado —pronunció Akane, más rosada que roja. Hizo una pausa corta, para reflexionar sus palabras y, sin mirar aún a Ranma, dijo—: Creo que entiendo lo que sientes, Ranma. A mí también me pone nerviosa saber lo que nos espera ahora que por fin estamos casados, después de los años de tantos conflictos.

Ranma notó cómo Akane hablaba con un nudo, o una piedra, o un arpón en la garganta. Se conmovió; se sintió disculpado y absuelto. Si bien ahora era su esposa, no dejaba de ser la insegura y tímida chica de siempre, aquella que nunca podía terminar de creerle cuando él le asomaba algún honesto halago. El nerviosismo de ella no se limitaba a las timoratas circunstancias de esa mañana tras la luna de miel, sino a todo lo que vendría después en su nueva vida de recién casados. Él se sentía temeroso también, pero estaba dispuesto a socorrerla: en protección desde un monstruoso enemigo, hasta en su inquietud del futuro incierto.

—Akane… —musitó Ranma, tomándola de la mano.

Estaba pronto a decirle algo para animarla, para consolarla y prometerle valor o el convide de su propia timidez, cuando, sin aviso, ella se volvió con pasmosa velocidad hacia él para embestirlo en un abrazo.

—Ranma, te amo —sollozó Akane, escondida en el cuello del chico.

La fuerza del repentino abrazo había hecho que Ranma quedara nuevamente acostado en la cama, con Akane enteramente sobre él. Ranma se sentía ofuscado y con el rostro, el corazón y la entera beldad encendida. Akane tardó en reconocer lo atrevida que resultaba esa posición con Ranma. El chico tragó saliva, y con valentía tartamudeó:

—Yo… yo también, Akane.

Correspondió entonces con complejo mecánico el abrazo, más inocente que romántico, sin más palabras ni más explicaciones. La inexactitud de ambos los volvía perfectos, incluso en ese torpe abrazo y esa inexpresable excitación de tocarse sin arte alguno. Tan consciente eran de su impericia, que acompasaron una risa. El retozo disipó las inseguridades del pudor acumulado en los años de inmadura adolescencia. Saludaron desde el lecho la valentía de afrontar juntos la nueva vida de su unión. La desnudez se había olvidado, la vergüenza estaba extinta. Sólo había espacio en la habitación para el consuelo de su triunfal amor correspondido.

Akane pensó entonces que no había problema alguno en gastar toda la mañana así, pues, ¿por qué habría inconveniente? De todos modos, ya estaban por fin casados, en derecho pleno de disfrutarse sin más censura.

Ya no había nada que ocultar, nada que negar, nada que temer.

—

—

 **Fin**.

—

—

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Espero que esta idea pequeñita y sencilla, nacida durante un desvelo inspirador, haya sido de su agrado :')

En una noche, imaginé lo extraña que sería la mañana de Ranma y Akane después de la noche de bodas(if you know what I mean xD), considerando lo mojigatos que son estos chiquitines. Y bueno, lo anterior fue el producto de mis ensoñaciones xD

Se avecinan más fic's, así que los invito a no alejarse ;) ¿Les gusta _Kuroshitsuji_ o _Dragon Ball_? Puejj quédense por aquí, ya que tengo unos relatos especiales para ustedes (algo extenso respeto a DBZ, espero).

Pronto nos leemos. ¡Muchísimo cariño, amores!

—

—

 **PD** : Sus reviews son el _"¡Azúcar!"_ de mi _Celia Cruz_.

—

—


End file.
